marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth De Luca
|gender = Female |DOD = 2015 |affiliation = |tv series = Jessica Jones *''AKA WWJD?'' *''AKA Sin Bin'' (mentioned) |actor = Kathleen Doyle |status = Deceased}} Elizabeth De Luca was a neighbor of Jessica Jones' family before almost all of them were killed in a car crash. Years later, De Luca met Jones yet again and was forced by Kilgrave to admit all her character flaws before being forced to commit suicide with a bomb in an attempt to kill the attacking Will Simpson. Biography Early Life Next Door Neighbor Elizabeth De Luca lived in the house next door to the Jones Residence for years. She witnessed when Brian and Alisa Jones brought their eldest child Jessica home from the house; De Luca did not get much sleep though as Jessica cried often and loudly. When De Luca's husband died, Alisa Jones made her a meatloaf which De Luca described as the worst she's ever had. Years later, De Luca watched Jessica tie her brother to a tree. The next day De Luca learned of the car accident that killed all the Jones except Jessica.Jessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD? A family surnamed Lin eventually moved into the house and De Luca became their neighbor.Jessica Jones: 1.06: AKA You're a Winner! Meeting Kilgrave Reunion with Jessica Jones One morning, De Luca saw Jessica Jones and a man eating breakfast on the back patio of the Jones Residence; she went to greet Jones and the man, assuming he was her husband. Jones corrected De Luca about her marriage assumption, while the man invited her to join them for breakfast; as she ate bacon, De Luca talked of Jones' past. with Kilgrave]] Eventually, De Luca began telling lies about how Phillip Jones acted as a juvenile delinquent and that Brian and Alisa had a rocky marriage. De Luca then said that she had a feeling that the Joneses were going to die the day of their accident. Intrigued, Kilgrave enthralled the woman and asked her if she truly had a premonition of the deaths; De Luca admitted to lying to make herself seem more important. When asked what would she do if someone did that to her, De Luca admitted that she would slap that person; De Luca was commanded to leave when Jones refused to retaliate. Suicide Bomber Kilgrave enthralled De Luca and told her if she saw Will Simpson to deliver to him a package. Later that evening, De Luca did see Simpson leaving the Jones Residence alongside Ken and Robinson, following her orders De Luca went outside to make sure it was him, telling him that Kilgrave had something for him. When Simpson looked into the bag, he saw the bomb that he had planted in the house the day before. De Luca detonated the bomb as Simpson and his friends fled; the explosion destroyed De Luca and left the ground where she once stood in flames. Personality Mrs. De Luca was a superficially friendly neighbor to the Jones family. She had a tendency to be overly opinionated, as shown when she makes derogatory comments about Jessica's parents and brother. Under the influence of Kilgrave's mind control, she admits that she makes these shallow gossip-y remarks because, it makes her "feel important". Equipment *'Bomb': To be added Relationships Family *Husband † Allies *Brian Jones † - Former Neighbor *Alisa Jones † - Former Neighbor *Phillip Jones † - Former Neighbor *Jessica Jones - Former Neighbor *Lin - Former Neighbor Enemies *Kilgrave † - Enthraller *Will Simpson † *Robinson † - Victim *Ken † - Victim Gallery Kilgrave talking to Elizabeth.jpg References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Kilgrave Category:Characters Killed by Elizabeth De Luca Category:Characters Killed by Themselves